


In war, all is allowed

by Darkspirit



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s05e18 A Single Pale Rose, Female-Centric, Friendship, Gen, Lies, Mistakes, Pearl-centric (Steven Universe), Trust Issues, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkspirit/pseuds/Darkspirit
Summary: Remember, in war, all is allowed. Even distrust.
Relationships: Pearl & Pink Diamond (Steven Universe), Pearl & Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	In war, all is allowed

This was it. The time of the truth.

The time for Pearl and Pi- no, Rose, to end this war once and for all.

Who could know that all it would take was a scam of murder and someone taking the assassin's role?

It felt nightmarish. The dread pooling on the core of her gemstone. The excitement dancing in every light-layer of her body.  
She was ready for this but not ready at the same time.

Still, Pearl could savor it. She was savoring it. A new era of freedom, unity, and happiness that both she and Rose and all their friends would enjoy in their new home.

Earth.

Though the plan could end up a colossal failure. Any unexpected variable was enough to destroy all their efforts to win the war.

No, no. There was no space, nor time for doubts.

Pearl had to trust Rose and her plans. She did. Just a little push, some good acting skills, and ta-da!

Mission accomplished!

And if there was something Pearl knew it was that as long as they trusted each other, no one would be able to stop the duo.

"Wait! There's one last thing I need to do."  
Pearl glanced at Rose in her true form, wondering which were those details or aspects of the fake shattering scheme they might have left unattended. Whatever it was, she could take care of it.

"No one can ever find out we did this. I never want to look back." Well, that made sense due to the current situation. However, what about the future? Didn't their friends deserve to know after they won?

Suddenly, Rose positioned her pale hands over her mouth. That gesture would have made her blush if it weren't for the uneasiness increasing in her immaterial gut.

"So, for my last order to you as a Diamond, please, let's never speak of this again. No one can know."

Wait...

Wait a second...

Is that it?!

Not a petition coming from their friendship, not a little emotional speech before asking such a hard task for her, not a little investment of trust but a typically Diamond order?!

Didn't she trust her enough to guard her true identity with her life?!

If that's true, what were all those hardships and battles and sacrifices between the two worth for?!

However, her questions were left unanswered because Rose stood up ready to deliver the final blow.

It was showtime.

\-------------------

If Pink had learned something after failures, victories, disagreements, and carnage was that you can not trust anybody.

War was like the weather. One moment you have your enemies cornered, the next one, they are breathing on your neck while torturing your friends in front of you.

Even quicksand tended to be more merciful if a poor soul fell into its trap. Unfortunately, life for Pink wasn't a quicksand but a hellish beast.

Snarling at her, deceitful and destructive, taunting her, rubbing at her face every bad decision she made and the consequences of it.

Therefore, she needed to be much worse than life. Much more brutal and ruthless than anything it had thrown at her.

She couldn't be soft anymore. Trying was like embracing stupidity.

Pink attempted to reason with Blue and Yellow about leaving the Earth alone, but they only cared about watching her colony being finished, or else they would complain like always that she was wasting their time.

She hammered compassion, understanding into Bismuth's head that day on her forge, but the blacksmith was too immersed in her resentment and anger against Homeworld to listen to her.

In the end, becoming Rose was the solution to get the attention of the Diamonds.

Putting Bismuth on a bubble was the solution to prevent a schism.

And now this.

Trickery, fraud, lies, scams, mere theatrical abilities put into practice to save the Earth.

And no one can know.

"So, for my last order to you as a Diamond, please, let's never speak of this again. No one can know."

Pearl didn't say anything.

For a moment, Pink questioned if resorting to the Diamond authority invested in her was a good idea.

Sure, it was extreme, but Pearl excelled in intelligence and loyalty. Maybe she could keep her identity secret if the little Diamond just asked.

As Rose, as the brave leader of the Crystal Gems, as a friend.

That thought then dissipated.

No. This was war.

War was no territory for useless pleasantries.

Besides, it was just this order. The last order of Pink Diamond for her would be gone with a single stab while Rose flourished with all her friends.

Who said trust couldn't be useful as a sacrifice for the greater good?

So, with that resolution in mind, Pink stood up and got out of her palanquin.

It was showtime.


End file.
